1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prosthetic devices and, more particularly to prosthetic foot.
2. Prior Art
Traditional prosthetic feet are usually manufactured from materials which are relatively rigid and are of relatively high weight. As a result, the wearer of prior art prosthetic feet are restricted to slow and non-strenuous activities.
In addition, the wearer is unable to push off after the foot is flat which becomes more evident when the speed of motion is increased.
Relevent to the present invention are the teachings of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,547,913 and 4,822,363 which disclosed prostheses having a foot portion as well as a leg portion. However, the present invention does not include a leg portion which allows the foot to be attached to more conventional pylons.
Moreover, traditional prosthetic foot has no flexibility in inversion/eversion which makes walking on uneven ground uncomfortable. The present invention includes a design which improves flexibility in inversion/eversion.